


Unzipped

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Misuse of storage closets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Galo Thymos, idiots to lovers, real silly hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Galo asks an innocent question about Lio’s pants and gets a lot more in answer than he bargained for.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 260
Collections: lio de galon





	Unzipped

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [Lehanan’s incredible art!](https://twitter.com/Lehanan_Aida/status/1311742311332827142?s=20)

Lio is lying on the floor of the storage closet. It’s a bit of a tight fit; his head is pillowed on a plastic-wrapped package of toilet paper. Galo, kneeling over him, holding Lio’s leg up with one hand on the back of his whipcord thigh, thinks hazily that this isn’t exactly the way he imagined their first time going. But that thought is immediately chased from his mind when Lio’s asshole twitches against the tip of his cock where they’re pressed lightly together. Galo makes a small, involuntary, breathless noise, staring down at the incredible sight of Lio, shirt and jacket open, one belt still akimbo around his waist, and his pants… well, his pants are what got them into this situation in the first place. Lio is looking up at him with hooded eyes and a small, smug smile.

“Well?” Lio says, with that tone of friendly mockery he always gets when he’s about to dare Galo to do something particularly stupid. “Don’t make me wait anymore, Galo Thymos.”

***

_20 minutes ago._

“What’s that zipper for?” Galo asks.

“What zipper?” Lio says absently. He’s sitting on the Burning Rescue common room couch, staring pensively at some maps spread out on the coffee table. Burning Rescue has been using their mechs, along with technology “requisitioned” from the Foresight Foundation, to build houses for the displaced Burnish over the last few weeks. Now that everyone is out of the emergency shelters and the urgency has died down somewhat, Lio has gotten very into urban planning. The maps look like blueprints for one of his neighborhood projects, maybe the community garden he’s been talking about. But that’s not what caught Galo’s attention.

“The zipper on the side of your pants,” Galo says, flopping down on the couch next to Lio. “It doesn’t look like it does anything.”

Lio looks away from the maps and focuses fully on Galo. Galo gets that weird tingly feeling under his ribs that he always gets when Lio turns those big violet eyes on him. He ignores it; he’s gotten very good at ignoring it over the last few weeks.

“What are you talking about?” Lio says.

“Your pants are weird!” Galo scoffs. “This zipper is silly!” He flicks the zipper pull on the side of Lio’s thigh. “It just goes to the middle of your leg and stops. What does it even do?”

Lio gives him an odd, sharp look.

“It’s just a zipper,” he says.

“There’s ones around your legs, too!” Galo jabs his finger into Lio’s thigh, where one zipper meets another. “What would happen if you unzipped all these? Your pants would fall apart!”

“Don’t think about it too hard,” Lio says, but Galo’s on a roll.

“Check it,” he says, “if you unzipped these up your legs, and then unzipped the ones _around_ your legs, the whole top part of your pants would come off! And then you’d just be wearing… uh…”

Galo realizes too late that his insight about Lio’s zippers has led him to a very dangerous place. His entire brain is suddenly consumed by illicit thoughts; Lio, wearing nothing but the bottom three-fourths of his pants. Lio’s legs under his hands, still encased in tight leather, as Galo leans down to take Lio’s silky cock into his mouth. Lio’s thighs squeezing his sides as their erections rub together between their bodies. Galo has had thoughts like this before. But not usually with Lio sitting _right there._

“Uh!” Galo sputters, trying to force his brain to do something else, “I guess you’d! Still be wearing the rest of your pants! And you wouldn’t! Why would you unzip those, hahaha! I’m just being stupid again! Um.”

Lio’s eyes on him are too sharp. Galo can feel his face heating up. He’s going to give himself away entirely if he doesn’t think of something fast. This is even worse than the time Lio started licking a popsicle in front of him and he had to leave the room. Or the time Lio asked him to button up a couple of tiny buttons that came undone on the back of one of his fancy shirts. Or the time Lio sprayed whipped cream from the can directly into his mouth and got some on his face. Or the time Galo walked into the common room and Lio was bent over the back of the couch trying to get a pen he dropped.

Galo wishes he didn’t have such a dirty mind! He doesn’t _mean_ to have those kinds of thoughts about Lio! But stuff like that just seems to happen a lot!

Something almost occurs to Galo, but he has to focus on getting out of this pants situation. 

“It’s very creative fashion design!” Galo blurts.

There’s a silence.

“Galo Thymos,” Lio says, and there’s something low and dangerous in his voice, “since when are you interested in… fashion?” 

“I’m very fashionable!” Galo says, slightly offended. 

“You wear the same pair of pants every day,” Lio says. “I think you own two shirts. And you don’t wear either one.”

Well. Lio’s not _wrong._ But Galo can’t back down now.

“I appreciate fashion!” he insists. “I like clothes! I just don’t wear them!”

Lio raises his eyebrows.

“I mean!” Galo stammers. “I don’t wear… _fashionable_ clothes! But I can appreciate when other people do! Like you! I like your look! Very punk! Uh!” He stops himself before he can say anything even stupider.

Lio is still staring at him, and the look is more… _calculating_ than Galo is really comfortable with.

Then Lio stretches out his legs, slowly, deliberately crossing them as he sets his feet delicately on the coffee table.

“Well,” he says, “since you’re so interested in fashion all of a sudden. You might be intrigued to know.” Lio trails a gloved hand up his own leg in a way that if Galo didn’t know better he’d think was meant to be… _provocative._ Lio fiddles with a zipper pull on his thigh. Then he suddenly looks up and locks eyes with Galo.

“These zippers,” he says, “are fully functional.” And without looking away, he unzips one up his thigh just a little bit, just enough to show a tiny flash of pale skin.

Galo’s eyes flick involuntarily to Lio’s leg. Then he hastily looks back at Lio’s face.

“O-oh,” he says intelligently.

Lio is still staring directly into his eyes. It’s a little unnerving. Lio tugs the zipper open just a fraction more.

“They do exactly what you think they do,” Lio says. “If I unzipped them… well.” He gives Galo a tiny shrug. “Let’s just say that that look would not be appropriate for a work environment. But technically, I don’t work here.”

Wait. _Wait._

Galo’s not very good at catching hints. He knows he can be a little dense. But… okay. Extended eye contact. Provocative leg touching. Zipper… unzipping. Is Lio… _flirting_ with him?

Galo’s mind helpfully goes blank as all the blood in his body rushes to his dick.

“Guh,” his mouth says. Lio stops fiddling with the zipper. He gives Galo another assessing look.

“I don’t need to say anything more about it,” Lio says. “I understand if that’s not your kind of… fashion.”

Galo swallows. If he’s interpreting this right, all his wildest dreams are about to come true. He really hopes he’s interpreting this right. Regardless, he’s going for it.

“No,” Galo says. “I’m into it.”

Lio gets a look on his face that Galo has never seen before. Half hopeful, half… _hungry._

“Oh?” he says. “I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m very into it,” Galo says. “I just didn’t know you were also… fashionable.”

Lio snorts out a tiny laugh.

“I would have thought it was obvious, you insufferable idiot,” Lio says haughtily. “I’ve only been waiting for you to pick up on that for _weeks.”_

Something clicks in Galo’s brain.

“You’ve been doing it on _purpose!”_ he says accusingly.

“Doing what?” Lio says innocently.

“Being all…” Galo gestures wildly, searching for the right word. “All _sexy!”_ he finally blurts. He’s shocked when Lio blushes, his cheeks going pink.

“You think I’m sexy?” Lio asks, shy but impish, looking up at Galo through his eyelashes.

“Fffff! Ch _yeah!_ You could have just _said_ something!” Galo sputters, indignant.

Lio looks uncharacteristically uncertain.

“I wasn’t sure,” he says softly. Galo’s heart flips over in his chest. 

“Lio,” he says, impassioned, “ _be_ sure. I’ve wanted you ever since you pointed your sword in my face.”

Lio looks startled for a moment. Then he slowly starts to smile. The smile is tilted wickedly.

“In that case, Galo Thymos,” Lio says, “I’m going to get you back for wasting so much time.”

“I’m never sure whether to be scared or turned on when you say my whole name,” Galo says thoughtfully.

“Both is good,” Lio says. He scoots forward on the couch. “Now. In regards to the functionality of these zippers.” He leans forward, into Galo’s space.

“These pants _do_ come apart,” he says, and leans a little closer, so close that his lips brush Galo’s ear as he whispers, “I can show you.”

Galo leans forward, grabs Lio around the waist, and stands up, throwing Lio over his shoulder. Lio shrieks, half in outrage and half in laughter, as Galo carries him out of the common room.

That’s how they end up in the storage closet.

***

_Fifteen minutes ago._

“Galo, you incorrigible oaf!” Lio says, but he’s still laughing, so Galo just grins as he sets Lio back on his feet after locking the storage closet door. There’s a dim fluorescent light flickering above them; the ambiance isn’t exactly romantic. Galo doesn’t care.

“Lio,” he says, “can I kiss you?”

Lio smirks at him.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he says, voice low and sultry.

“Don’t give me ideas,” Galo growls, and leans down to capture Lio’s mouth with his own, slipping his tongue between Lio’s lips. Lio opens for him eagerly, meeting Galo’s tongue with his own, reaching up to cup the back of Galo’s head and pull him down further. Then he pulls him down a little _too_ far, overbalancing, and they crash backward into the shelves of toilet paper and paper towels on the back wall. Some packages fall to the floor. Lio sinks down, pulling Galo down with him until they’re on the floor among the scattered paper products, Galo kneeling over Lio.

“Shirt,” Galo says, somewhat inarticulately, but Lio understands him, like he always does. He reaches up to his high collar and starts unbuttoning it, a teasing smile playing across his lips. Galo watches hungrily as Lio’s hands deftly unfasten his shirt, opening it to expose pale skin and peaked pink nipples. Galo doesn’t wait to duck his head and suck one nipple into his mouth. Lio gasps. Galo kisses across the smooth skin of his chest to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Lio moans. Galo takes this as encouragement and starts kissing and licking his way down Lio’s stomach toward the waist of his pants. When he gets there, he bites at the fly of Lio’s pants, tugging at it with his teeth. Lio grabs his hair, pulling a little. Galo can’t say he minds. He looks up at Lio.

“I wanna take your pants off,” Galo whispers.

“Fortunately,” Lio says, grinning wickedly and carding his fingers through Galo’s hair, “that will be quite straightforward.” And he reaches down with one hand and starts unzipping a zipper around his thigh. 

Galo flushes.

“They really come apart like that?” 

“Yes,” Lio says, voice unusually low and raspy. He continues to undo the zippers around his thighs, pulling them open, and then he unzips the zippers up the sides, and sure enough, the top section of his pants falls away and Lio pulls it out from between his legs and tosses it aside.

He’s not wearing any underwear.

Galo stares, stunned, at the lovely pink curve of Lio’s freed erection, rising gently from a thatch of blond hair toward his stomach; the swell of his balls beneath it; the tantalizing drop of precum welling at the tip.

“You minx,” Galo says accusingly when he finds his voice again, “you go commando?”

Lio scoffs. “You’re one to talk,” he says. “You have the worst case of plumber’s crack I’ve ever encountered, I have seen nearly your _entire_ ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Galo says, grinning. “You looked?”

Lio rolls his eyes. “Shut up and take advantage of me,” he says testily.

Galo laughs, giddy. “Okay, okay! What do you… what do you want to do, what do you like?”

“I want you inside me,” Lio says immediately. 

“Oh shit, really?”

“Yes, really,” Lio says, voice husky. “Tell me there’s something in here we can use as lube.”

“Yeah!” Galo grabs the first aid kit off the lowest shelf and tears into it, digging out a small container of Vaseline. He throws the rest of the first aid kit over his shoulder.

“Excellent,” Lio says, eyeing the container. “Get me ready.”

A rush of heat flares through Galo’s body. He’s had wet dreams that didn’t go this well; Lio is a living fantasy in front of him, disheveled and eager. Galo pops the lid off the Vaseline and coats his fingers. It’s stickier than the lube he’d normally like to use, but it’ll do in a pinch. He reaches between Lio’s legs, trailing his hand over Lio’s balls before sliding a finger behind them and pressing it against his entrance.

“Go on, go on,” Lio says impatiently, and Galo starts to press his finger inside. Lio is yielding, hot and velvety, and Lio throws his head back and gasps as Galo strokes a finger against his inner walls, searching for the nub of his prostate. When Galo finds it, Lio makes a very gratifying choked noise.

“There?” Galo asks, rubbing his finger over the spot again.

“Fuck,” Lio says. “Your hands are so big. I think about them all the time. Give me another finger.”

Galo wastes no time, stretching Lio open with two fingers, scissoring them gently as Lio makes little gasping sounds.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Lio says suddenly, one hand clutching at Galo’s leg.

“What? No way,” Galo protests, pressing a third finger against Lio’s hole. “I gotta get you more relaxed.”

“I am completely relaxed _,_ god damn it,” Lio grits out. “Will you fuck me already?”

“You’re crazy,” Galo rasps, pressing three fingers into Lio’s body. “Let me get you nice and warmed up for me.”

“Galo, don’t baby me, I can take it,” Lio says impatiently. “Don’t you want to be inside me?” 

Galo huffs. “Lio, let me show you what you’re gonna be working with here,” he says, and without removing his fingers from Lio’s ass, he one-handedly unfastens his utility belt, tosses it aside, and undoes the fly of his pants. He shimmies them down, letting his erection spring free.

He’s been told by reliable sources that he’s very well-endowed, but he still feels a thrill of smug satisfaction as Lio’s eyes fasten on his dick and slowly widen.

“Ah,” Lio says. “I see.”

“You gonna let me do this my way?” Galo says, and Lio nods. Galo returns his focus to sliding his fingers into Lio, spreading them out every other thrust, stretching Lio open. After a few minutes of making Lio shake around his fingers, Galo wraps his other hand around Lio’s dick and starts stroking him gently, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

“Fuck,” Lio hisses, arching his back. Galo watches him, reveling in the sight of Lio’s eyelashes fluttering closed in pleasure, his flushed cheeks and blissful expression. Lio bites his lip and gasps, and _Galo_ did that, _Galo_ is making him feel good. He wants to give Lio everything. 

“Okay,” he says, feeling how open and relaxed Lio is around his fingers. He slowly pulls his fingers out, scoops more Vaseline out of the container and applies it liberally to himself, and then shuffles forward so that he’s between Lio’s legs, holding one leg up with a hand on the back of Lio’s thigh. He positions himself so that the tip of his cock just kisses Lio’s asshole. Then he has to stop and take a second to appreciate the situation; Lio spread out and debauched in front of him, ready to take him.

“Well?” Lio says. “Don’t make me wait anymore, Galo Thymos.”

***

 _Now_.

“Fuck me good, okay?” Lio says, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I want your A game.”

“Lio,” Galo says with determination, “this is going to be the best fuck you’ve ever had in a storage closet.”

Lio snorts with laughter. It’s adorable. Galo wants to wreck him. He presses his dick a little harder against Lio’s asshole. Lio’s laughter turns into a low gasp.

 _“Yes,”_ Lio hisses, and that’s all Galo needs to hear. He pushes harder, feeling the tight ring of muscle start to yield. Galo slides in, watching avidly as Lio tilts his head back, mouth opening, eyes widening.

“Oh,” Lio breathes, a soft exhalation.

“Okay?” Galo asks. 

“Fuck yeah,” Lio says, hand gripping Galo’s knee. “Feels good. You’re so big.”

Galo gets a little light-headed at the praise; he definitely doesn’t mind having his ego stroked. He finally bottoms out, hips pressed against the backs of Lio’s thighs, and lets himself breathe for a moment, feeling the clench of Lio’s ass around him. It’s incredible.

“You feel good too, firebug,” Galo gasps. “So hot inside.”

“Mmm,” Lio moans. Galo starts moving his hips, slowly at first, letting Lio acclimate. He pulls almost all the way out, and then slides back in, deliciously slow. He does that a few more times, teasing, until Lio growls low in his throat.

“Harder,” Lio demands. _“Fuck_ me, Thymos.” 

Galo grabs Lio’s legs, gripping them against his chest, and hoists himself up to kneeling, lifting Lio’s ass off the floor. Lio’s back arches, and he makes a high-pitched whining sound that Galo’s never heard him make before. Galo draws back, holding Lio’s legs, then slams his hips forward, driving his cock mercilessly into Lio’s body.

“HNF!” Lio’s eyes widen and he claps a hand over his own mouth after the cry escapes him. Galo grins triumphantly.

“You like that?” he teases, deliberately grinding his hips.

“Galo.”

“Hm?” Galo grinds into Lio’s ass again.

“I told you to _fuck_ me, not fuck _around,”_ Lio growls.

“Oh-hohoho!” Galo laughs, delighted. “Someone’s impatient! Don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you good.” And he tightens his grip on Lio’s legs and starts working his hips in earnest, thrusting himself eagerly into Lio’s body.

“Hah!” Lio gasps, and Galo keeps going, snapping his hips hard. After only a few thrusts he feels Lio tense, tightening around him. It feels so good that he has to close his eyes for a second and do a quick round of multiplication tables in his head as he rocks into Lio a little more gently. When he’s gotten himself back under control, he lets one of Lio’s legs slip out of his grasp and looks at his face. Lio looks transported, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slightly open, panting, but Galo is shocked to see tears leaking from the corners of Lio’s eyes. Galo can’t quite force his hips to stop their restless movement, but he slows down until he’s almost still, trembling over Lio.

“Firebug, are you okay?” he asks, concerned. “You need me to stop?”

Lio opens his eyes, and if looks could kill, Galo would be dead on the spot.

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Lio growls. “You’re going to keep going, and you’re going to make me come on your dick, or I’ll make you wish you never heard the name Lio Fotia.”

“Fuck,” Galo says, a sharp burst of adrenaline spiking through his body. His hips stutter as he picks up the pace for a few frantic seconds; then he realizes just in time that he’s close to coming again and stops moving abruptly, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

“Are you close already? You better not leave me hanging, Thymos,” Lio says, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Galo grits his teeth.

“You’re gonna… come first,” he pants. “I promise. I’m gonna make you see stars.”

He grinds his hips, seeking out that sweet spot inside Lio, and apparently he hits it because Lio jerks underneath him, a dribble of precum leaking from his dick. Lio raises a fist to his mouth, muffling a little cry. Galo repeats the motion. Lio’s free leg snaps up. He kicks a shelf. Bottles of cleaning fluid and cans of Lysol clatter down around them.

“Shh!” Galo hisses, trying futilely to catch them. The shelf teeters. Galo jerks forward to stop it from falling, inadvertently shoving himself even deeper into Lio’s body. Lio makes a muffled noise into his fist and his leg kicks up again, dislodging the entire shelf. It crashes to the floor. Galo slams his hand on it to try to stifle the racket.

“Shh! Shh!” he hisses again. Lio has started making weird noises somewhere between giggles and moans, pressing his fist into his mouth. Galo, distracted from the shelf situation, starts thrusting his hips again, watching, fascinated, as Lio’s eyes roll back in his head and his body tenses again. He’s clearly right on the edge, but Galo can feel the impending wave of his own orgasm threatening to crash into him. He takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to hold it back long enough to make sure Lio finishes first.

“That’s it,” Galo says, voice hoarse, “let me see you…”

Someone starts pounding thunderously on the door of the storage closet.

Galo startles so hard he snaps his hips forward and comes, hand tightening reflexively on Lio’s thigh. “FUCK!” Galo screams. Lio gasps, clenching around him, throwing his head back and spasming, a thick rope of come jetting from the tip of his cock and splattering his stomach.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?” Ignis bellows from outside the door.

“AAA! NOTHING!” Galo yells back, trying desperately to catch his breath, body shaking.

“YOU TWO HAD BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE DOING!” Ignis yells.

Galo furrows his brow. There’s a pause.

“...What do you think we’re doing?” Galo calls, with his best attempt at innocence. Lio starts laughing silently, biting his fist to muffle his chuckles. There’s a long silence from outside.

“If you are not in my office in fifteen minutes,” Ignis finally says through the door, “I am putting you both on unpaid suspension for a week.”

“I don’t even work here,” Lio whispers to Galo, and Galo starts laughing too, helpless.

“Yes, sir,” Galo manages around his stifled laughter. “We'll be there in fifteen minutes, sir.”

***

“Wow,” Galo says, sitting despondently on the front steps of Station Three, “I can’t believe you got banned from the station for a month.”

Lio, sitting next to him, just snorts. “It’s harsh but fair,” he says. “I can’t believe you got put on cleaning duty for _two_ months.”

“I’ll start with that storage closet,” Galo says. “We really messed it up.”

“Sure did,” Lio says. “I’d say it was worth it, though.”

“Oh _hell_ yeah,” Galo says with enthusiasm. “One hundred percent.”

Lio stretches out his legs and crosses them in front of him on the steps. His pants are back in place, zipped up carefully, his shirt tucked in. All evidence was hastily cleaned up and the resulting wadded-up paper towels stuffed into a garbage bag and hidden behind the mop bucket for later retrieval. Galo’s going to have to deal with the broken shelf, and with Ignis giving him “I’m not angry, just disappointed” looks for at least a couple of days. But he’s definitely clear on it being worth it.

“So,” he says, stretching out his legs next to Lio’s, “want to do that again sometime? Not in the storage closet. Maybe, like, in a bed?”

A little smile quirks up the corners of Lio’s mouth. 

“We’ll have to,” Lio says. “You owe me.”

“What do you mean?” Galo says.

“After all that big talk, you still came first,” Lio says, smirking.

“There were extenuating circumstances!” Galo sputters, affronted. “That wasn’t my fault! I’ll show _you_. Next time I’ll make you come _twice,_ you won’t even know what hit you.”

“Maybe,” Lio says. “Or maybe _I’ll_ be the one making _you_ come until you can’t see straight.”

“Just you wait. My burning soul will give me the stamina I need to completely wreck you, firebug,” Galo says, and Lio turns those eyes on him again and Galo is struck dumb by Lio’s violet gaze, his unguarded smile.

“I like it when you call me ‘firebug,’” Lio says.

“Guh,” Galo says.

Lio leans up and plants a fierce, fiery kiss on Galo’s lips. He nips Galo’s lower lip mischievously as he pulls away.

“We’ll see who gets wrecked. Either way, I’ll be looking forward to it, Galo Thymos,” he says, standing up and brushing off his pants. He glances at Galo over his shoulder and slowly winks one violet eye. Then he strides off down the street without looking back.

Galo watches him walk away, grinning stupidly at the slight sway of his leather-clad hips.

 _“Damn,”_ he says happily, and stands up, filled with determination.

Station Three isn’t going to clean itself, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)


End file.
